koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jaswant
Jaswant (ジャスワント) is a major character in The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. Jaswant believes his parents died long ago and serves his lone benefactor, Mahendra, The Grand Vizier of Sindhura. Mahendra sides with Prince Gadevi during the Sindhura princes' feud, and Jaswant is ordered to spy on Prince Rajendra's forces. His cover is blown by Gieve yet Arslan spares his life. Losing his position in Sindhura with Mahendra's death, Jaswant wishes to aid Arslan to repay his debt. Personality Renowned within his country as a master swordsman with swordplay "as fierce as Sindhura's sun", Jaswant is often compared to a black panther for his prowess. As a warrior, he is as fearless and dutiful as his reputation suggests. Off-duty, he is a honest and mild-mannered man who appreciates simple acts of kindness. Jaswant knows he was raised in unusual luxury for his lowly birth. His devotion to his job is fueled by his belief and joy that he is protecting those less fortunate within his homeland. Though he states that he is obligated by his principles to repay Arslan, the prince's altruism moves Jaswant; he heralds Arslan as his life savior who is truly worthy of his loyalty and protection. Jaswant values his duties to Arslan so much he considers material gain as a mere formality. Quotes :See also: Jaswant/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Jaswant dashes at an enemy. If he connects, he slices his target with five fast rushing slashes. : : Jaswant jumps into the air, then criss-cross slashes his blade six times, then slashes the enemies away with a slash to the left. Leopard Dagger= ;Fire Weapon Art : : Leaps into the air. If an opponent is in the path of his trajectory, he will hop on top of them and bounce backward. Can be used to lead into his aerial attacks. : , : Flips in the air before slamming back the ground. : , , : Rises into the air and dives for a spinning landing. : , , , : Three sliding slashes on the ground that is targeting foes directly in front of him. : , , , , , ( ): Crouching turning slash that surrounds him with a whirlwind. The appending charge has him leap into the air to slam his heel back into the ground. : , , , , , , ( ): Three crouching horizontal slices. Jaswant hits his opponents into the air with a rising slash, flip kicks, and rolls back to the ground, rapidly hitting his targets on the way down. He ends the sequence with an overhead chop. : , , , , , : Twirls into the air for a diagonal cut and a horizontal spin kick. He lands and paces forward with three horizontal slashes. Ends by leaping into the air for an overhead slash. : , , : An aerial knee bash that projects him forward. He follows with a turning slash and roundhouse kick. : , : Hard and quick slash to the front. He twirls and plummets with a one-footed stomp. :Dashing : A spin kick. :Charge Shift: Anticipated slash that unleashes a miniature whirlwind in front of him. Follows with the rest of his normal chain. ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , , ( ): Low roundhouse kick that knocks enemies into the air. Follows with a leaping slash and dives after them with a turning slash. A claw-shaped effect will appear during the sequence. : , , , , : Somersault kicks into the air. Creates a whirlwind which launches targets. : , , , , , : Disappears for three rushing slashes. He ends the sequence with a turning slash. ;Power Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Jaswant does three quick slashes in front of him, then does a jumping slash, then does a U-turning slash. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Wind, Fire and Miasma Element :C4 and C5 are the same animations as Fire moveset. C4 is Water and while C5 is Water and Fire. C6 is the same as Power moveset and comes with Miasma element. ;Mounted Moveset : : Swings his sword to right of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): Smashes the ground with his sword. |-|Swift Knuckles= ;Water Weapon Art : : Shoves with both palms. : , : Lunging palm thrust. Launches opponents hit by it. : , , : Overhead swipe followed by an x-shaped slash with both hands. : , , , , ( ): Sweeping kick followed by a rising elbow. If his elbow connects, he'll launch his opponent upwards. Follow with the appending charge to have Jaswant leap into the air and grapple his airborne opponent. He locks them with his knees before he slams them into the ground. If Jaswant misses his target during his leap, the player can use this chance to combo with his normal aerial attacks. : , , , , : Two overhead slashes with his hands. Generates a claw-like effect during execution. : , , , , , , ( ): Rapid-fire punches that ends with a leaping overhead slash from his hand. The appending charge has him follow up with another series of rapid-fire punches and a leaping roundhouse kick. : , , , , , : Two thrusting palms, a crouching roundhouse kick, a thrusting palm, an overhead swipe with his palm, and a rising palm thrust. : , : A single rising swipe. : , : Somersault kick before he plunges hands first to the ground. :Dashing : Sliding palm thrust. :Charge Shift: Quick palm thrust that pushes enemies upward. Follows with the rest of his normal chain. The last hit will have a whirlwind and Fire element attached to it. ;Power Weapon Art : , , , : Turning swipe with his hand that generates a claw-like effect to his front. Leaves his back open to opponents in front of him. : , , , , , ( ): Low sweeping kick followed by a rolling spin kick. Surrounds him with a whirlwind that hits crowds. The appending charge ends his combo with a powerful palm thrust that knocks enemies further away from him. : , , , , , : Rapid-fire kicks from one leg. He ends with a turning leap kick. ;Miasma Weapon Art :Adds Miasma element to C3, C4, C5, C6. C1~C4 are the same as Water moveset. C5 and C6 are the same as his Power moveset. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Wind and Fire Element : , , , ( ): Rapid-fire punches ending with a kick. The appending charge has him follow with a rushing elbow. The last hit is Wind elemental. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Dagger moveset. Fighting Style Gallery Jaswant Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters